Unexpected Recognition
by SaidbhinLuch
Summary: Ron gets a nod that he never imagined he'd be noteworthy enough to receive. Suffice to say it's one of the best things to ever happen to him. Cuteness abounds.


Ron stretched and yawned as he stepped out into the garden, smiling slightly as he watched Victoire running away from a chuckling Bill. The small strawberry blonde girl, bubbly and bright hurtled towards him as fast as she could, something clutched in her hand. She giggled brightly on seeing him and hid behind his legs, holding on as tight as her arms would let her.

He turned awkwardly and beamed down at Vic who was staring up at him, trying to hide her giggles in his calf.

'What are you up to Vic?' She tucked her head back into his legs and mumbled something to herself, still laughing. Bill stopped in front of his youngest brother and shook his head good-naturedly, crouching down and staring at his daughter. Ron smiled even brighter at the little girls movements, as she glanced at her father, looking up at her uncle and tugging at his jeans a little bit.

Ron winked carefully at his only niece (so far), quickly crouched down as she let go of his jeans and she leapt onto his back. Both brothers looked at each other before Ron turned and ran ignoring the fact that something was poking into his right temple. Victoire laughed even louder as a roar came from her Dad, no doubt trying to catch up with the pair. Unfortunately for Bill, Ron had a good four inches on his brother (and if he was being completely honest, that was _generous_) so he was struggling to catch up. He even managed to spin a couple of times, and judging from the grumble behind them, Bill was not impressed with his fancy footwork.

Eventually he felt Vic slip slightly and her arms slump forward, something fluttering to the ground. He could feel Bills eyes widen as he moved his hand carefully and the now slumbering girl floated carefully into his arms.

'Ta Ron. Thank god she fell asleep. Fleur nearly killed me when she missed her nap yesterday.' Bill moved Vic slightly, so she could snuggle into the crook of his neck and she snuffled slightly, squeezing him slightly.

'The Wolfman is scared of something?' He joked, passing over his niece oh so carefully to his brother and rocking back on his feet.

'Says the man terrified of his girlfriend.' Ron rolled his eyes, ruffling his hair, and arched his eyebrow at the retort.

'It's Hermione.' Both men paused for a moment, mulling that thought over a moment before looking at each other and speaking in unison.

'_Yeeeeeeeeah_.'

'Fair enough, woman is a force to be reckoned with.'

'We were raised by one, it's to be expected.' Bill nodded, biting down on the urge to laugh and adjusted his daughter as she decided to kick him in the ribs. Ron waved him off as he turned to put Vic to bed.

'Unca Ron's card is the best.' Bill chuckled lowly rubbing her back gently and agreed softly with her. The man in question paused, frowning, feeling completely bewildered and out of the loop.

As he was left there to think about what he could have missed in the space of a day or so, as nothing of the sort had been mentioned or even hinted at, a pair of slim arms grabbed him from behind.

'Hey you.'

'Hey stranger.' He looked down to see Hermione looking up at him from around his arm, smiling widely. He lifted his arm and wrapped it around her, as she moved forwards, one hand trying and failing to smooth her hair.

'Having fun with Victoire?' He smiled as the French accent rolled elegantly off her tongue and she smirked up at him. Ron had tried valiantly to develop one himself, as he was in fact learning French, for A he now had French relatives and a niece who switched between both languages and B Hermione _adored_ all French things.

Unfortunately, the accent was the one aspect he hadn't quite conquered.

Apparently it was hilarious to hear him speak French, attempting the accent, but being a tad too British to really get one.

'Always do. Besides I do take immense pleasure out of being able to run rings around my brothers.'

'Aren't you sweet.'

'Hey I spent _years_ being the runt of the family. I do believe some payback was karmaically demanded.'

'Karmaically?' She rolled her eyes and sat down on the grass, tucking her legs to the side and pulling Ron down with her. Hermione, in a long standing unconscious habit, entwined and untwined their fingers, as always seemingly unaware of it.

'Finally justice for me... Heya Teddy!' A second blur jumped at Ron, this one of the bright blue haired variety knocking him onto his back. Both Hermione and the bouncing child giggled as he groaned slightly, a lower chuckle informed Ron that Harry had arrived.

'Comfy there Ted?'

'Yup!' Teddy spun round, still sitting on his stomach and beamed up at his godfather, insisting on staying exactly where he was. Ron smiled, sitting up scooting Teddy forward and the young boy clambered off him, plucking something from the grass. Harry joined the pair on the grass and watched as Teddy screwed up his face and started mimicking the three adults around him.

Harry cocked his head as Teddy turned his hair bright red but with the volume and messiness of Harry's. He was looking at whatever Ted was clutching in his hand.

'Can I have a look at that there Ted?' He leaned round and looked curiously at the oddly shaped object. The boy turned and looked at him, thinking for a moment before shaking his head, Harry's eyebrows shot to his hairline.

'This isn't yours Uncle Harry. Here Ron!' He jumped forward and thrust the small item into Ron's hand and sticking his tongue out at Harry. Hermione smothered another giggle behind her hand and peered down at his hand. He slowly opened it and examined what was in it, not expecting a whole heck of a lot.

However, he was swiftly proven wrong as his jaw dropped.

'Well aren't you a handsome devil?' Hermione laughed, resting her chin on his shoulder and smiling proudly at him. Ron just goggled down at the card in his hand that for some odd reason had his face on it.

'Better than mine, I just look like someone has just bit-_ hit me over the head with a wet fish._' Harry clearly had started a different train of thought, but a pointed look from Mione and a glance down at the child now running around them, caused him to change tack.

'You always look like that Harry, well in those sorts of _"celebrity"_ pictures at least.' She shrugged, her left hand tapping a rhythm on his shoulder, shrugging at the annoyed man. Both of them shared looks, Harry's just more then a shade peeved and Hermione's a mock innocent facade.

Typical sibling standoff, not that Ron was paying all that much attention.

'_Why am I on a Famous Witches and Wizards card?'_ Ron asked completely flabbergasted holding the card at arms' length, fearing that George was pranking him. Ted poked his face, laughing loudly and looking at him like he was an idiot.

'Because you're famous Ron!' The other two just started laughing and Harry stood up, swinging Teddy onto his shoulders. He had on the sassiest face that Ron had ever seen his friend sport.

'_Ob-vious-ly_!' He nodded, high fiving the younger boy, before he walked towards the Burrow Ted's hair flashing brightly as he babbled to his beloved godfather.

Ron stared down at the card once more, trying to place where they had gotten his picture as he never remembered it being taken. It had been taken outside, of that he was certain, but he wasn't even looking at the camera but grinning at something to his right, rocking back and forth on his heels.

'I think Denis took it... I like that picture, I will have to get one these cards for my very own.' Mione moved her head back answering his unasked question, hair tickling his cheek slightly, one hand fiddling with his hair.

'Hey, you have the guy on the card, what do you need _it_ for?'He looked at her, eyebrow arched and smirking jokingly.

'For posterity. Heck you could even sign it for me.' She turned, her chin on the edge of his shoulder, staring up at him with large amused eyes.

'This is one of the coolest things to ever happen to me.'

'You are such a big kid.' Hermione shook her head, kissing his cheek soft before curling up into his side. Ron kissed the top of her head, before flipping the card over and reading the description on the other side.

_**Ronald Weasley:**_

_For aiding Harry Potter and Hermione Granger in destroying the Horcruxes and subsequent defeat of Voldemort._

'Wicked.'


End file.
